


0.7734

by Estirose



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Carol comes back to Earth to remember a little bit of who she was. Monica tries to connect with her by sharing her hobbies and interests.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	0.7734

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



In Monica's life, everything could be an adventure. Right now, she was reading, leaning against the wall of her house and taking advantage of the lights. She preferred studying her bugs, but she knew that if she was to get into outer space, she had to learn other things - like astrophysics. And actually, she liked astrophysics. She liked anything to do with math and science and her mom knew it. In the two years that Auntie Carol had been gone, she'd sworn that she would meet up with her again, someday.

She'd always wanted to fly, and maybe she could find herself piloting a spacecraft someday, like her mother and Auntie Carol had. She'd wanted to go up herself, but she knew her mom didn't want her to get into that kind of danger, so she'd just made her mom go instead. Besides, she'd gotten to know a few Skrull friends anyway! So that was her part of the adventure.

There was a streak in the sky, heading towards the field near their house. Monica jumped up, uncertain whether to run inside to tell her mom or stand outside and watch it land. If she ran inside, her mom might make her stay in, so she decided to stay outside, but near the house, just in case she did need to run inside. 

The streak slowed down, which should not really be possible, and seemed to be a human form. Monica's eyes lit up; she knew who this was likely to be. Or at least she hoped it was who she wanted it to be. If it wasn't Auntie Carol, she knew that she could run away pretty fast.

After all, she was good at running out of trouble after finding it. That was how she'd gotten part of her nickname, after all.

But, at least she realized as she approached, this was Auntie Carol. Or someone who looked a lot like her. She still had the same Kree uniform that Monica had customized, and she smiled the same smile as she saw Monica coming towards her.

"Auntie Carol! You're back!" She gave her aunt a big hug and hoped that the person she was hugging really was Carol. 

"Yeah, I am. Let's go to the house - I don't want your mom to worry." That was always how Auntie Carol had been; she'd always made sure that Monica was safe, first.

They were only halfway to the house when Mom rushed out, and then relaxed - though only slightly. It made sense, since they knew there were shapeshifters. But the only shapeshifters Monica knew about were the Skrull, and the ones she'd met had been nice, so she wasn't too worried.

"Monica, why don't you go to your room," Mom said, and she nodded. If this was Auntie Carol, she'd get to talk to her later; and besides, she had totally been into what she'd been reading.

After about twenty minutes, Auntie Carol came to her room - well, Mom took her there, because probably Auntie Carol didn't remember where it was. She'd probably also shown Auntie Carol the guest room as well, if Auntie Carol was staying overnight or something like that.

Auntie Carol sat awkwardly on Monica's bed, since Monica had been sitting at her desk. "So, your Mom tells me you really like math. And bugs."

"Yeah!" Monica smiled at her, though it hurt to see that Auntie Carol didn't remember her interest in bugs. Math, she could understand, because she really hadn't been into it that much when she was five.

"Do you have any bugs?" Auntie Carol asked.

"I have my ant farm," Monica said. "And my pinned bugs - wanna see?" 

"I'd love to!" Auntie Carol said, showing the enthusiasm that she'd always had. So Monica pulled out her bugs and started showing off the various bugs that she'd found in the area. Auntie Carol listened with fascination, asking her about some of the bugs she'd found, and then Monica showed her the ant farm. "I got my own ants!" Monica exclaimed. "I got a queen ant and some workers that were carrying eggs. And then I put them in there and they've been living there ever since! Mom says that it's hard to do that."

"Was this before or after I left?" Auntie Carol asked. She scrunched up her face, as if trying to place the ant farm into her life.

"After, so you don't have to worry about remembering it," Monica reassured her. 

Auntie Carol's face relaxed, and so did her body posture. "It's a good ant farm. I don't think I ever had one growing up."

"So, are you back for good?" Monica asked. She hadn't thought that Auntie Carol could, but maybe she had. Or maybe she was taking a small vacation. Superheroes like Auntie Carol probably needed vacation too. 

"No," Auntie Carol told her. "I wanted to come home for a few days so I could remember who I was." Did Auntie Carol look sad? Monica thought so. There was something that she wasn't saying, but Monica knew it was better to leave that alone. She could at least try to help Auntie Carol remember more than she had before.

They really hadn't had time, not with the whole thing with the Kree, and Monica wanted to see if she could help Auntie Carol remember more of her life.

"Well, I can help you with that!" Monica exclaimed. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about yourself. Your mother said you wanted to be an... entomologist? Or an astrophyscist? Depending on the week, she said."

"I want to fly. Or go into space - but I really love bugs." It was possible to do both, but it would be hard from what her mom told her. She wanted to go into space to help Auntie Carol, but studying bugs was more of an interest to her. It was just that studying bugs wouldn't get her closer to space and seeing Auntie Carol or the others.

Unless she developed powers like Auntie Carol, that was. 

"I think you should do what you love most," Auntie Carol said. Which was always the advice adults gave to kids, wasn't it? But it felt good coming from Auntie Carol.

Truth was, she really didn't know what that was yet. There was way too much that she loved.

"So, I remembered that you also liked making up stories. About the... Fraggles? And telling me and your mom about them." 

Gosh, she barely remembered that. But she knew she had - her mom talked about it. "Yeah. Now I write them down, instead. And not about the Fraggles." Or mostly not about the Fraggles.

"What do you write about now?" Auntie Carol asked. "And did I do this too?"

Monica realized she'd never heard her aunt talk about writing. "Not that you told me."

"Oh." Auntie Carol seemed disappointed. "So, what do you write about now?"

"There's this show that I like, about kids that teleport. There's this character named Jade - she's one of them and I like writing about her." At least Mom had finally let her on internet mailing lists and not just America Online forums. Or at least one small fanfic list. "I wish I could teleport. I could come and see you and my friends."

"I wish you could come and see me. It's kind of lonely out there, you know. And your friends wish you could see them." Auntie Carol was looking at the ceiling, as if she planned to go right through it. "I wish I could bring you with me, but I can't. Besides, your mom would kill me."

As if her mom could, even if Auntie Carol meant that figuratively. "There'll be time. When you come back, I'm gonna be famous!"

"I can believe that," Auntie Carol said. Her smile widened and she got up, holding her arms out. Monica got up and let her give a powerful hug.

But not too tough, Monica knew, because Auntie Carol could break her in half if she half-tried.

"So, why did I call you 'Lieutenant Trouble'?" Auntie Carol asked.

"'Cause I liked sneaking off to look for bugs," Monica said. "Mom said I was trouble, and you just started calling me 'my lieutentant trouble," Monica said. "Sometimes you would sneak off with me so we could look for bugs together."

"Looking for bugs sounds like fun," Auntie Carol said. "Do you think your mom would mind if we went out and did just that?"

"Let's ask!" Monica exclaimed, and she knew that it wasn't going to be anywhere near a typical evening.


End file.
